Как Квай Ксакс потеряла память
by judgelinch
Summary: Кип х Квай. Основано на книге Кевина Андерсона Темный подмастерье.


**Как Квай Ксакс потеряла память**

Пэйринг: Квай Ксакс/Кип Даррон

_Основано на книге Кевина Андерсона «Темный подмастерье»._

Я не был уверен. Но Сила подсказывала мне, что надежда есть, что «СС» может быть цел. Чтобы окончательно пролить свет на судьбу «СС», я решил поговорить с его изобретательницей. Узнав, что Антиллес и Ксакс полетели туристами на Итор, я погнался за ними.

Я еще с низкой орбиты позвонил ей на комлинк и спросил, когда можно прийти, чтобы Антиллеса не было дома.

Она встретила меня в одной черной комбинации, под которой, естественно, ничего не было. Крупные белые бусы ярко выделялись на ее синей груди. Я нервно топтался на пороге номера, через открытую дверь просматривался столик с фруктами, пирожками, винцом и двумя бокалами.

- Кип! Проходи, дружок, чувствуй себя как дома! - Она потянула меня за руку и усадила на диван, на расстоянии тепла. – Посидим, как говорится, в последний раз на свободе.

Квай вытянула босую ногу и подтолкнула к себе столик на колесиках.

- Все-таки завели дело? – уточнил я, глядя, как Квай разливает вино. – Не верят твоим утверждениям, что ты якобы не знала, для чего проектировала «Звезду смерти», «Сокрушителя Солнц» и «Опустошителей миров»?

Ксакс надула губы и отвела взгляд.

- Глупо обвинять инженера-конструктора в использовании его разработок в военных целях. Это взгляд обывателя. Так можно осуждать того, кто изобрел колесо, что теперь транспортные средства используют преступники. Так можно шельмовать изобретателя комлинка, что уличные грабители срывают передатчики у прохожих, - обиженно тянула она своим нежным певучим голоском, а я таращился ей в декольте и на голые коленки, словно таблетку «Шаровылупин» проглотил. С усилием оторвавшись от созерцания ее синих телес и вытирая вспотевшие ладони об штаны, я постарался вдохнуть в свой голос убийственную дозу яда:

- Что, жалеешь, что предала имперцев?

- Что об этом говорить! – воскликнула она, всплеснув тонкими руками. – Я прекрасно понимаю ее превосходительство, что ею движет. Почти полтора десятка лет безвылазно и бездеятельно просидеть в Моу – ничего удивительного, что адмирал, наконец вырвавшись, начала куролесить. Но я подумала – она поведет свою эскадру против Новой Республики, а в моем унылом существовании ничего не изменится. Меня она оставит в Моу, в лабораториях, с моей работой и моим одиночеством. Я ничего не видела, кроме этих лабораторий, я была наивна, Кип, я схватилась за шанс изменить свою жизнь, удрать из уютненького Моу в большой, цивилизованный мир, где жизнь бьет ключом, наконец найти себе мужчину, я рвалась вслепую и напролом. Если бы я знала, что в Новой Республике уничтожают оружие вместе с его изобретателями! Мало того, что обескровливают собственный оборонный потенциал, кастрируют прогресс, отбрасывая собственную военную промышленность назад, - так это же мозги! – Она проникновенно смотрела мне в глаза, склонив голову набок. – Кип, помоги мне, как я в свое время тебе…

- Но я не могу помочь тебе избежать суда, - прожевав пятый пирожок, возразил я. Чего она хочет? Чтобы я майнд-триком повлиял на судью?

- Я сделала все, что могла, - продолжала Квай, - я передала Новой Республике «Сокрушителя Солнц», я раскаялась, я подсказала, как его уничтожить…

- Просто наши власть имущие опасаются за свою репутацию, - съязвил я, - чем же эти борцы за демократию отличаются от Палпатина, если будут заниматься геноцидом. Если бы «СС» был цел, я бы один зачистил весь Осколок Империи.

- Ты же сам находился в кабине «СС», когда мы протаранили ангар Моу и «Гидру»! Поэтому я и предложила загнать его в центр газового гиганта, зная, что его броня выдержит температуру и давление, - безмятежно отозвалась Квай. Похоже, моя жажда мести совершенно ее не впечатлила. Думает, что я только воздух сотрясаю и не способен на радикальные действия? Или всецело поддерживает, отождествляя геноцид Дейера и геноцид Омвата? ОЛИПО был немногим лучше рудников Кесселя, если ее соученики поумирали от перенапряжения.

- Так «СС» цел? – наконец осознав, что она сказала, не поверил своим ушам я.

- Да. Его в любой момент можно было бы вывести из ядра Явина.

Я воспрял, и она грустно-насмешливо добавила:

- Но дистанционного управления нет.

- Я дотянусь Силой! Точно так же, как если бы я нажимал на те кнопки вручную.

Я раскраснелся, с рук стекал адреналин. От воодушевления я мог бы сейчас стрелять молниями, я вскочил с места, готовый мчаться к своему Z-95 – ну, не совсем моему, я его без спроса позаимствовал у Мары, но я же его ей верну, когда извлеку из Явина «СС»!

Меня остановил скепсис во взгляде Ксакс.

- Послушай, Кип, а ты не боишься, что за твой рейд на «СС» тебя отправят под трибунал?

- Не-ет, - благостно заулыбался я, – владыка Экзар сказал, что я стану героем Новой Республики, мне дадут орден и большую премию!

- Кто это – Экзар?

- Призрак, - округлив глаза, прошептал я. – Величайший владыка-ситх. Он заглянул в мое будущее. Представляешь, когда я уничтожу Осколок Империи система за системой, я больше не буду сидеть на джунглевой луне и кланяться недоучке Скайуокеру, я буду обеспеченным, уважаемым человеком, положившим конец вялотекущему конфликту с имперскими недобитками! Я отомщу за себя, за своих родных, за тебя и за миллионы таких же искалеченных судеб!

Я сделал шаг к двери, но Ксакс удержала меня за руку и снова усадила на диван.

Она придвинулась еще ближе, ее голое колено игриво толкнулось мне в бедро, а горячая ладошка легла чуть выше. Синий пальчик вычерчивал узоры по моим щекам, описывая контур челюсти, щекотал под подбородком. У меня перехватило дыхание. Моя ярость испарилась, моя способность рационально мыслить и формулировать предложения растворилась в невыносимом жаре. Я безотрывно смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами и ловил ртом воздух, как выброшенная на берег рыба.

- Кип, я прошу тебя, помоги мне, - пропела она.

Я задохнулся и еле выдавил:

- Но как?

- Я поняла, что меня не отдадут под суд, только если меня признают психически нездоровой. Используй Силу, подотри мне память. Чуть-чуть.

- Как же ты будешь жить, работать? – прохрипел я.

- Я не собираюсь работать, Кип! – пренебрежительно воскликнул певучий голосок. – У меня есть Ведж, он зарабатывает. Мне больше не нужна моя профессия. Я прошу тебя повредить только мои знания. Сохрани проектные параметры моих разработок, и если вдруг нам понадобится то, что я знала, я обращусь к тебе. Можно сказать, что я передаю эту информацию тебе на хранение…

Я не знал, куда девать руки – так и сидел с поднятыми у груди кулаками. Смогу? Пожалуй, получится. Я представил картину: заходит Антиллес, а она: «Мужик, ты кто?» А что, подумал я, ход ва-банк: она цепями привяжет его к себе, заставит заботиться, лелеять болезную, пылинки с нее сдувать. Я не представлял, что у них может быть общего. Он испытывает к ней тупое сексуальное влечение. Экзотика. Вопрос в том, сколько он продержится.

- И удачи тебе в твоем рейде на «СС»… - сладко пропела Ксакс.

Я выдохнул и расселся вольготнее. Квай продолжала щекотать мне подбородок, не снимая руки с моего колена.

- Хочешь прикинуться, будто я принудительно стер тебе память? – уточнил я. – А что я за это получу?

- А «Сокрушителя Солнц» тебе мало? Он стоит целое состояние, корабль уникален…

- Я же не собираюсь продавать «СС», он мне нужен для правого дела!

- Денег у меня, сам понимаешь, не водится, я же не работаю… А Ведж… Он, конечно, заботится обо мне, он зарабатывает, но как мужик… Он же совсем не симпатичный, не то что ты… Красивый мальчик, картинка…

Она забросила ногу на ногу и погладила ступней мою голень, задирая мне штанину пальцами ноги.

У меня все поплыло перед глазами, остался только жар и тяжесть в ставших тесными штанах. Квай на миг задумалась, не шлепнуть ли меня по руке, проникшей ей под юбку, но подняла на меня глаза и улыбнулась. Изогнув шею, она потянулась ко мне и замерла, подставив полуоткрытые губы для поцелуя, и я увидел черную бездну космоса в ее густо подведенных глазах. Я зажмурился и упал на нее.

Не успел я заснуть – сил совсем не осталось – как она растолкала меня:

- Малыш, ты сюда поспать пришел? Через полчасика уже Антиллес вернется. Ты мне кое-что пообещал.

Малыш? А на сколько лет она старше, в самом-то деле? Ей как минимум тридцать. Я с усилием открыл глаза и оторвал голову от дивана – я заснул без подушки. Она уже успела убрать угощение и стояла передо мной в маечке и штанах.

Я пополз в ванную, сполоснул лицо. Когда вернулся, она стояла на пороге зала, скрестив руки на груди, ее смазливое синее личико застыло в гримасе угрюмой решимости. Я взял ее за виски и простер щупальце Силы, проникая в ее мозг и вырывая воспоминания. Она глухо застонала, ее точеные черты перекосила мучительная боль. Я запрещал ей закрыть глаза, сохраняя визуальный контакт. Мы оба дрожали – через нас проходили потоки Силы. Меня словно раздувало, голова пухла. Я потрошил ее, Сила была моим скальпелем. Я брал только то, что понимал сам, а прочую техническую белиберду отбрасывал, комкая. Наконец она тихо и жалобно взвизгнула и упала навзничь, связь разорвалась. Я нагнулся, потрогал венку, пульсирующую на ее шее. Жить будет.

А вот теперь, думал я, закрывая дверь с той стороны, пора на Явин.


End file.
